Lindy Watson
Lindy Gertrude Watson 'is one of the main characters on ''I Didn't Do It. Lindy is a straight 'A' student. Lindy has evolved from a scrawny kid, into a very attractive girl, and boys are taking notice. Her best friend Jasmine helps her keep being grounded after her new-found popularity.Lindy Watson - Biography She is the fraternal twin sister of Logan Watson. Lindy is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Biography Lindy Watson/Season 1|Season 1 Lindy Watson/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Lindy grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable which she is now branching out and becoming a new girl. She is also an one upper and gets excited about almost everything. Book-smart Lindy is the quick thinker of the group and known to save the day when the group finds themselves in a pinch! Appearance Lindy is 5'2. She has tan skin, light blonde hair, and brown eyes. In some episodes, her hair is shoulder length, while in others it appears that she's wearing extensions. Similarly, her hair is straight in some episodes, and wavy or curled in others. Her fashion sense varies, and is something between tomboyish and girly, though is somewhat relaxed considering the material and variation. Relationships Friends Logan Watson '''Best Friend/Twin Brother Logan is Lindy's twin brother. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. Even though, they sometimes fight, they still stick up for each other, every time. In Season 2, they are shown to be a lot closer and don't fight as much anymore. Lindy and Logan are always there when they need it as seen in the second season, because Lindy comforted Logan when he was really heartbroken when Jasmine started dating Owen and Logan had said he loved Lindy in Merry Miss Sis and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday. (See Lindy and Logan for more information) 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends Forever/Practically Sisters Jasmine and Lindy are best friends, Lindy usually talks about her problems like taking Delia's job to Jasmine. They both help each other in every situation, and have similar goals to excel in high school. (See Jasmine and Lindy for more information) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Lindy and Delia are best friends, Lindy found Delia a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's , she went with her to the interview but Delia didn't pass and instead Lindy stole her job (even though she didn't mean to hurt Delia and was just persuaded by the owner) but Delia soon forgave her.(See more: ''Delia and Lindy for more information'') 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Lindy and Garrett are best friends. In Dear High School Self, when Lindy got all excited, Garrett also said to her, that they all loved her, but she got excited over everything, which means that they are really close. (See ''Lindy and Garrett for more information'') Romances Jake Ex-Boyfriend Jake is Lindy's ex-boyfriend, who she dated in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, much to the dismay of both their schools. Lindy and Jake seemed to really like each other, but in the end, Jake text-dumped Lindy. Family Logan Watson Brother Logan is Lindy's twin brother and they hang out together with their friends. They care a lot about each other. They are shown to be a lot closer in Season 2. Nora Watson Mother Nora is Lindy and Logan's mother. Bob Watson Father Bob is Lindy and Logan's father. Trivia *According to Olivia Holt, she and Lindy dress almost the same way. *She is also a black belt in karate, just like Kim Crawford in Kickin It. *She is similar to Lizzie Mcguire and Teddy Duncan in Good Luck Charlie. *Olivia described Lindy as a character she hasn't really played before. *She's on the gymnastics squad at school. *She's only fifteen seconds older than Logan. *She and Logan both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *She one up's people but only sometimes and is really competitive. *She wore glasses when she was younger, showing that she now wears contact lenses. *She gets excited over very little things, as shown in Dear High School Self. *In The New Guy, she likes Tom for his Advanced Chemistry ''textbook. *She's a straight A student and has a perfect attendance record. *She's usually seen wearing high-heel sneakers or boots. *Lindy is a Jogan shipper. *Lindy seems to have an obsession with Christmas decorations. (Merry Miss Sis) * She loves and is really good at snowboarding (Snow Problem) * After the third episode of Season 2, it is shown that Lindy adores caring for puppies, in which she'll foster various dogs to pursue her interest. * She does meddle in people lives. * She is a one upper. * Lindy's first kiss was with Stephen Buckley at a Chicago Cubs game during the National Anthem. According to Lindy, Buckley kissed her "right between the land of the free, and the home of the brave," and attributed the crowd's applause at the game to their kiss. (The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats) *Lindy is the oldest out of all her friends, with Logan being the second oldest, being 15 seconds younger than Lindy. *She loves the acting and has been in a few school plays. (Logan Finds Out!) Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Snow Problem Dance Fever Now Museum, Now You Don't In the Doghouse with the White House Phone Challenge Twin It to Win It Lindy Nose Best Next of Pumpkin Bicycle Thief Merry Miss Sis''' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Watson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters